Floating pollution on our rivers and streams increases dramatically with heavy rains and rising water levels. Nets, stretching the length of the stream, have been used to collect the rubble but heavy debris tears through and destroys the setup. It has been known to include a line of steel baskets jointed as a collector net to catch the trash. This basket system supposedly will endure the abuse of the heavy debris.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for and method of collecting the floating debris in a netted area at one of the banks where it can easily be collected. The heavy rubble, such as floating logs, will pass without damaging the skimming device.